The Kazekage's Closet
by InfiniteXTime13
Summary: Temari crashes in Gaara's room at 3 in the morning, complaining about the crickets in his closet. When he gets both siblings to leave them be, his true love comes out, hooves and all. GaaraxRarity


**A/N**: This little thing is for my little sister who seems to be obsessed with the idea of my Gaara sim finding a unicorn. I can never seem to find one so I figured this would be an effective substitute.

Gaara stood defiantly in front of his older sister as she had invaded the privacy of his room just moments earlier. She had kicked the door in with bare feet and if that had caused her any discomfort; she was far from showing it. She had yet to explain why she had intruded upon his private quarters which only left them staring at each other with rapidly drying out, unblinking eyes.

It was three in the morning on a night that came before a day with little to no significance which is why Gaara was awake and also the reason Temari was so willing to be furious at such an ungodly hour. She was livid with the appearance to match. Her hair was a wiry mess of bed head with her surprisingly frilly undergarments were askew; allowing Gaara to see things he did not want to see on his sister or any woman at this stage in his life.

Gaara was unscathed as he had not slept tonight, coincidentally, the moon was as full as Lady Tsunade's bosoms and on nights when this occurred; Gaara's eyelids were always tugged open by the moonbeams. He had been sitting on his bed with legs crossed and a scroll occupying the attention of his eyes with a few scattered around his being. He was paying little mind to the slight scrapes and bumps coming from within his closet, it was a normal occurrence. Suddenly, Temari creates a racket worth interrupting his studies and here we are.

Gaara standing in bold face with his sister glaring as he once would. It wasn't his own personal glare after all, a glare and a scowl ran in the family with Temari being an elite. Gaara thought she may have heard the scraping. _If so, I'll have to silence her._ Such a thought pained him but if push came to shove...

"The crickets!" Temari growled through bared and gritted teeth.

Gaara's lips twitched ever so slightly; "What?" he inquired steadily.

Temari huffed, still glaring intently with unfocused, sleep deprived teal irises; "The crickets in your closet. Get rid of them or I will." She threatened, looking like a wild animal.

The level-headed, steadfast Kazekage was completely thrown off. He had no real idea why his sister would think such a sound was the chirping of crickets. Also, her room was at the other end of the building. This wasn't like Temari at all except for one situation.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked with arms folded and face set in solid sternness.

His elder sister swayed ever so slightly with unfocused aggression ever-present in all aspects of her body. "One shot and I'm a match for Kurama," she raised her fists haphazardly.

Gaara cracked a smile and let his arms fall: "I think you should go to bed, Temari." he suggested with amusement.

"M'kay" she grumbled with passive aggression, turning and trudging her way out of the room.

After the loud bang of Temari's bedroom door resounded throughout the house, a groggy looking Kankuro poked his head out from behind the splintered door-frame. "Was her bra on backwards?" he asked with concern for his little brother's innocence.

"Yes," he shuddered openly.

The marionette master stepped into full view, looking as sleep deprived as Temari with his slacks and shirt covered in saw dust and oil from his workshop. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he offered with gestures to his ears.

Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment; "Maybe in the morning." he watched as his brother locked his arms behind his head and scrutinized with one eye closed with a weary smirk.

"Fine then," he pouted mockingly, "but until then, any inappropriate dreams that come calling in your sleep are on you."

Gaara scowled; "Don't jinx it."

With a smug smile, Kankuro whirled around on one leg and plodded lazily out of view. The redhead went over and cautiously closed his , locking the handle afterward. He stood for a moment, surveying the stress marks left on the door-frame from Temari's frontal assault. He moved his head in the direction of his closet as the scraping gave way to the creaking of the flimsy door as it opened. A dainty silvery snout slide out until a lovely, violet mane and large, sparkling eyes could be gazed upon by Gaara. He watched the apparent pony with fond eyes, prompting her to smile coyly at him to his delight.

"May I come out now, Darling" she requested in a gentle drawl.

Gaara smiled with infatuation; "Of course you may, Lovely." he obliged tenderly.

Her face lit like a match had struck as she gladly removed herself from that dark and much to humid space. The darling little filly slowly clip-clopped her way to the bed, jumping upon it with eagerness in her hooves, then settled herself, tucking her legs into the thick linens applied to most beds in the Sand for those cold manic nights the desert had to offer. With her quadrupedal body nestled against the cloth to her liking, she beckoned the equally eager Kazekage to join her.

He answered her call, nimbly walking on his toes to get to his beloved one in this moment of excitement. Scrolls were brushed of the mattress with one true sweeping of his pale arm and soon he was right next to her, pressed to her body to absorb the warmth she so _generously _allowed him to have.

Gaara sat with quiet content as he lay his head upon the base of her long, slender neck and listened for the sound of her heart.

"Darling, you must tell your siblings I am here. At least then , I won't have to stow away in your closet." she gently pleaded this wish to him, "We could be together then." she nuzzled against the warm palm he offered.

"You know they couldn't accept us as a couple." he reminded her with sadness tugging at his voice, "The love between ninja and pony is unthinkable at present." he brought her snout to his, their eyes locked, deep emotions colliding between them with only the windows to their souls as witness. "As Kazekage, I could change that. I could come out to the world, telling all who I truly love."

The silver filly shuddered with anticipation; "Who might this true love be, Darling?"

He leaned in to brush his lips against her soft coat ears while whispering the desired words into them with much sincerity; "You, Rarity."

**A/N:** So this happened, obviously. It is nearly two in the morning and this is clearly evidence of my sleep deprivation. I hope you enjoy this story. I managed to weird myself out while writing it.


End file.
